Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack
The Red Dead Redemption Official Soundtrack was released on May 18, 2010. It was published by Rockstar Games. The music was mainly composed by Friends of Dean Martinez member Bill Elm and ex-member Woody Jackson along with additional contributions from various musicians including Jamie Lidell, Jose Gonzales, Ashtar Command, and William Elliot Whitmore. It is a compilation of 19 tracks and is approximately 1:15:18. Track Listing # "Born Unto Trouble" - 3:12 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "The Shootist" - 4:17 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Dead End Alley" - 2:06 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Horseplay" - 3:49 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Luz Y Sombra" - 5:19 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "El Club De Los Cuerpos" - 6:24 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Estancia" - 2:04 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "(Theme From) Red Dead Redemption - 5:38 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Triggernometry" - 5:23 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Gunplay" - 1:28 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Redemption in Dub" - 2:09 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Muertos Rojos (aka The Gunslinger's Lament)" - 5:50 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "The Outlaw's Return" - 6:54 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Exodus in America" - 4:59 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Already Dead" - 1:31 - by Bill Elm & Woody Jackson # "Far Away" - 4:39 - by Jose Gonzalez # "Compass (Red Dead On Arrival Version)" - 2:59 - by Jamie Liddell # "Deadman's Gun" - 4:15 - by Ashtar Command # "Bury Me Not On The Lone Prairie" - by William Elliot Whitmore Lyrics Compass (Red Dead On Arrival Version) by Jamie Liddell And now I know the only compass that I need is the one that leads back to you. And I know the only compass that I need, oh is the one that leads back to you. '' ''And the burning blisters on my feet will calm, '' ''So hold me as I'm close to flaw. '' ''Away from the warmth of your arms I stay, '' ''off the radar and into harm's way. '' ''Now I know the only compass that I need, oh is the one that leads back to you. '' ''Yeah, coffee will raise the head again, '' ''cokes that lead us from the pain. '' ''Words just sit like empty scribbles, '' ''such empty caffeinated widows. Now I know the only compass that I need is the one that leads back to you. Now I know the only compass that I need, oh is the one that leads back to you Deadman's Gun by Ashtar Command Your hand's upon a deadman's gun And you're looking down the sights Your heart is worn '' ''And the seams are torn, and they've giving you a reason, to fight And you're not going to take, what they've got to give '' ''And you're not going to let'em take your will to live '' ''Beause they've taken enough '' ''And you've given them all you can give '' ''And luck won't save them tonight '' ''They've given you a reason to fight And all the storms you've been chasing '' ''About to rain down tonight '' ''And all the pain you've been facing About to come into the light X2 Far Away by Jose Gonzalez Step in front of a runaway train just to feel alive again. Pushing forward through the night, aching just to blow aside. '' ''It's so far, so far away. It's so far, so far away. '' ''Cold wind blows into the skin. Can't believe the state you're in. '' ''It's so far, so far away. It's so far, so far away. '' ''Who are you trying to﻿ impress, steadily creating a mess? '' ''Step in front of a runaway train, just to feel alive again. Pushing forward through the night, aching just blow aside. '' ''Aching just to blow aside, aching just to blow aside... '' Step in front of a runaway train, just to feel alive again. Pushing forward through the night, aching just blow aside. Trivia *The majority of the music seems to have been inspired by ''The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, a 1966 western film. Category:Soundtrack Category:Red Dead Redemption